


Something That Makes Saying Goodbye So Hard

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Coda 2x04, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: Me and you? No goodbyes.Because goodbyes are too hard for her, Dick knows that all too well. But when Donna tries to sneak out of the Tower late at night, to spare herself the pain, he's there. Because he can't let her just leave like that.





	Something That Makes Saying Goodbye So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. the scene we all wanted but didn't get. The moment they definitely deserved. Spoilers to 2x04. Here's what should have happened in a scene that already broke my heart.

_ Me and you? No goodbyes _ .

Because goodbyes are too hard for her, Dick knows that all too well. But when Donna tries to sneak out of the Tower late at night, to spare herself the pain, he's there. Because he can't let her just leave like that. 

She's almost at the elevator when he steps out of the shadows. She turns and the look in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know.

_ Please, don't make this harder than it already is. _

But it is hard for him too. It isn't the first time he has to watch her leave to a place where he can't reach her. Last time she was there, he hadn't seen her for a year. 

Dick fights through the lump rising in his throat and forces himself to smile.

"I know we don't do goodbyes." he starts, trying hard to make his voice sound steady. "But can I at least get a hug?"

Donna stares at him for a few seconds and Dick starts to worry she's gonna turn around and just leave. But then she drops her bag on the floor and runs up to him with tears already marking her cheeks. He opens his arms for her, just like many times before, and pulls her close. Donna melts into him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Dick closes his eyes and inhales rapidly as he lifts his hand to cradle her head against his shoulder. Her body is shaking from sobs she's trying to hold back and Dick feels his own tears coming up.  _ This is not a goodbye _ , he tries to convince himself, and the rational part of his brain knows it's true. She'll be back, of course she will.

It was always him and her. Dick and Donna against the world. Always together, even when apart. Sidekicks, partners, best friends… siblings. She was older (and smarter and prettier, as she loved to remind him), but in moments like these he was the protector, the comforter, a shoulder to cry on. And now she is going somewhere he can't be any of those things. 

He buries his nose in her hair and places a soft, tender kiss on her temple, trying to put in it everything he wants to say, but can't.  _ I don't want you to go. I need you here. I'll miss you. I love you. Please, stay. _

But she can't. They both know that.

Donna is the first one to let go and he has to force himself to take his arms away. Her eyes are red but she holds her head high. She nods once, a silent  _ thank you _ , turns away to grab her bag, and Dick feels his heart drop. 

It's his last chance. He could say something, try to convince her, stop her. Go and talk to Jillian. He could make Donna stay.

But he doesn't. Instead he stands there with his clenched fists in his pockets, watching helplessly as Donna disappears behind the elevator's door.

***

_ How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. _

\- Winnie the Pooh


End file.
